


Девочки на могиле не потанцуют

by Lina_Crow_Kitten



Category: Justified
Genre: Johnny Crowder - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Crow_Kitten/pseuds/Lina_Crow_Kitten
Summary: Джонни и бар кажутся один целым. Одинаковая атмосфера нежелания находиться в реальном мире и отгородиться купленным весельем. Деньги-деньги-деньги и деньги, они сыпятся на тела девочек, протягиваются после услуг, кладутся в кассу, а иногда лично попадают сразу в руки Джонни.





	Девочки на могиле не потанцуют

Джонни и бар кажутся один целым. Одинаковая атмосфера нежелания находиться в реальном мире и отгородиться купленным весельем. Деньги-деньги-деньги и деньги, они сыпятся на тела девочек, протягиваются после услуг, кладутся в кассу, а иногда лично попадают сразу в руки Джонни.

Время без неожиданностей и с чётким алгоритмом происходящего, с иллюзией, что он и все окружающие обмениваются эмоциями и чувствами. Ложь и виски размазанные по стенам и выблеванные на пол.

Но зато чистый туалет.

В конце каждой недели он выглядит так, словно его не чистили месяц, даже если уборка проходила по два раза каждый день. Джонни закрывает дверь туалета и впервые в его голове проскальзывает мысль о том, что он очень похож на этот вонючий унитаз. И ему становится мерзко. Пока Бойд не стал здесь якобы главным, на его, Джонни, земле и доме, бар всегда был полон и мужчины со всех ближайших городов приезжали сюда развлечься. 

Что здесь может быть не привлекательным? Чистые и простые девочки? Хорошее пойло? Да даже Джонни был один из лучших хозяинов баров. Но сейчас в основном приезжают сюда только, как в бордель. Работу и старания Джонни больше не видят на переднем плане. 

Что же сделал с этим местом Бойд?

Джонни идёт к своему старому приятелю, он старается приходить по выходным и живёт достаточно далеко, чтобы его нельзя было увидеть где-то ещё (и чтобы Бойд не знал о том, что - это один из лучших поставщиков первоклассного самогона).

Его покрытая щетиной челюсть очень неудачно подчёркивают крупные губы и Джонни невольно поджимает губы в подобии улыбки.

\- Фрэнки, ты в стакане не захлебнёшься?

Фрэнки не выпускал из губ краешек стакана и задумчиво пил коньяк так, словно это была вода. Поразительный талант, который у мужика был с младшей школы, а также привычка заказывать наполненными стаканами. 

\- Может, тебе и правда пора уже начать заказывать бутылками?

Сперва слышится бульканье, а потом сонный и уставший голос отвечает ему, сохранив типичные наигранные драматические нотки: - Это моя индивидуальность.

\- Брат, тебе сорок семь, ты гонишь самогон и торгуешь трубами.

\- И пью алкоголь в стаканах.

\- Что-то не так, Фрэнки? - Джонни облокачивается об стол всем торсом и внимательно смотрит в покрасневшее лицо друга. Он не чувствует на самом деле обязательства спрашивать у Фрэнки, как у того дела, но вежливость решает проявить. Тем более, что последний час ловил на себе странные взгляды.

\- Я за тебя боюсь, Джонни, - говорит и делает ещё один глоток, начиная смотреть в сторону барной стойки, где проходят Бойд с Эйвой и переговариваются с посетителями. - Их здесь быть не должно.

\- Не буду спорить, - однако Джонни напрягается, - Ты хочешь что-то сказать конкретное?

\- Мы с тобой давние друзья, Джонни. Я беспокоюсь. Они застрелят тебя, когда ты не будешь этого ждать и даже девочки не будут танцевать на твоей могиле, а сама она станет туалетом для этих петухов.

И Джонни чувствует бешенство, но не в адрес Фрэнки, который вскоре начинает храпеть на столе, вцепившись пальцами в свой стакан. Джонни косится на Бойда, который, показательно для остальных, целует Эйву и начинает смеяться широко раскрыв рот.

Эйва смотрит на Джонни с вопросом и тот улыбается ей, качает головой, что ничего и отворачивается.

\- Это мой бар, Фрэнки и мои девочки, и могила моя.


End file.
